


Это на весь месяц. Или больше...

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: История, в которой заклинание сработало неправильно.





	Это на весь месяц. Или больше...

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Sitri  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

　Стайлз замечает одну тенденцию. В общем-то, она очевидна, просто он акцентирует на ней внимание: каждое полнолуние заканчивается кровью. Иногда малой, иногда нет. Чаще всего нет, на самом-то деле. И проблема не в контроле оборотней стаи, просто, ну, _полнолуние_. Пик магических сил, идеальное время для жертвоприношений, ритуальных убийств; время, когда силы многих сверхъестественных существ, не только оборотней, достигают своего максимума. В школьное время было несладко, а теперь, когда Неметон пустил молодые ростки, они и вовсе не успевают дышать, отбиваясь от нападений. Не сказать, что город превратился в Ад на земле – хуже того, что они пережили, уже не случится, но нападения стали в разы интенсивнее.

　 　Поэтому, после очередной стычки – из категории малой крови – когда стая в усталой тишине заживляет оставленные мелким шабашом раны, Стайлз врывается в гостиную дома Хейла и грохает перед Дереком старый фолиант.

　 　У Стайлза дикий блеск в глазах, его волосы растрёпаны, а движения нервные и дерганые. Его искра реагирует на это возбуждение, оборотни особо сильно ощущают ее.

　 　– Мы сделаем это! – почти рычит он. Дерек выдерживает тяжелый взгляд Стайлза, сдерживаясь, чтобы не полыхнуть красными глазами в ответ на приказной тон, и с тихим вздохом переводит взгляд на бет: они выглядят устало, хоть и улыбаются ему, храбрятся. Все-таки, сражаться каждое полнолуние – выматывающе.

　 　Дерек не хочет проводить обряд, на котором настаивает Стайлз. Защита ляжет на них второй кожей, а Дерек знает, как неприятно ощущается магия на шкуре в полную луну. Это раздражает зверя и притупляет чувства, что может быть опасно для них – не все волки его стаи обладают железным контролем.

　 　С другой стороны, заклинание может дать им неоспоримое преимущество: весь вред, причиненный им во время полнолуния, будет отражаться на врага.

　 　– Хорошо, – сдается он. Дерек тоже устал, он и его стая заслужили послабление.

　 　Стайлз довольно кивает и трет лицо – он добился желаемого, но теперь на нем подготовка сложной магии, а времени немного.

　 　– Начинаем через два часа, – говорит он, – нужно успеть до рассвета.

　 　Все обозначенное время Стайлз проводит в своей комнате вместе с фолиантом. Он раздал указания и закрылся у себя, не желая, чтобы его отвлекали.

　 　Стайлз сказал, что работа с группой людей слишком сложна, поэтому в ритуале участвуют лишь он и Дерек: искра и тот, кто во главе объекта защиты – стаи.

　 　Стайлз заставляет Дерека повторять за ним текст заклинания, пока готовит какую-то мазь, просит у Дерека немного крови и победно улыбается, когда однородная густая жидкость приобретает красивый серебристый оттенок.

　 　Он мажет Дереку лоб, шею, ладони и предплечья, мягко ведет пальцами по коже, вырисовывая узор и размеренно читая заклинание. Оно на латыни, поэтому Стайлз не спешит, вдумчиво выговаривая каждый слог.

　 　Дереку приходится снять футболку и до тазовых косточек приспустить джинсы, чтобы Стайлз мог закончить. Стайлз делает паузу между словами на несколько секунд дольше, пока смотрит на голый торс Дерека, и тот думает, что Стайлз просто прикидывает, как рисовать дальше. 

　 　Прикосновения Стайлза аккуратны, от них по коже Дерека бегут мурашки, а внизу живота разливается приятное тепло. Стайлз расписывает его плечи и спину, несколько раз проводит пальцами с мазью по груди, боковому прессу. У тазовых косточек Стайлз запинается в заклинании, и слово звучит немного невнятно. Дерек понадеялся, что правильно повторил; Стайлз, во всяком случае, его не исправил.

　 　Когда они закончили, точные копии узоров его тела появились на каждом члене стаи, включая Стайлза. Он улыбается Дереку, и Дерек не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. 

　 　– Получилось.

***

　 　То, что заклинание сработало не так, как положено, Дерек понимает не сразу. За прошедшие несколько дней он несколько раз ударяется и получает незначительные ссадины на тренировке со стаей. Регенерация обычно справляется с подобным за считанные мгновения, но в этот раз Дерек даже боли не чувствует. Он списывает это на не так давно прошедшее полнолуние и повышенную регенерацию до тех пор, пока не хватает ручку раскаленной сковородки, пытаясь спасти свой завтрак. О еде он забывает сразу – ожога на руке нет, а его волк чувствует что-то и рвется к Стайлзу.

　 　Стайлз.

　 　Дерека пронизывает осознание, он холодеет, понимая, что тот страшный, но незначительный для оборотня ожог, достается Стайлзу. Он срывается с места, успевая только выключить конфорку, и несется к Стайлзу домой. 

　 　Когда он прибегает, Стайлз держит ладонь под слабым напором холодной воды. Дерек останавливается посреди кухни, смотря на покрытую волдырями кожу. Его волк скулит, Дерек слышит сильный запах боли, а Стайлз натянуто улыбается ему.

　 　– Кажется, мы где-то напортачили, – говорит Стайлз. Ему больно – это слышно по голосу. Чувство вины жжется в груди Дерека, когда он оказывается рядом, аккуратно обхватывая тонкую кисть своими пальцами.

　 　– Прости, – тихо говорит он. Дерек не смотрит на Стайлза – он наблюдает, как черные змейки боли текут по его венам, как чистая вода омывает покрасневшую кожу и волдыри. Он отмечает, что у Стайлза красивые руки: нежная кожа, тонкие запястья и длинные пальцы. 

　 　– Ты не виноват, – уверяет его Стайлз. – Это я ошибся в заклинании, поэтому оно сработало немного не так, как должно было. 

　 　Дерек все еще выглядит виновато, поэтому Стайлз добавляет:

　 　– Мы погорячились. Надо было подождать следующего полнолуния и подготовиться, как следует. Я бы тогда не отвлекся.

　 　– Отвлекся? – Дерек смотрит с недоумением. Стайлз был полностью сосредоточен, он ни на что не отвлекался.

　 　– Ты свои паховые вены видел? – Стайлз фыркает и трет шею здоровой рукой. – В общем, это я облажался, так что не вини себя.

　 　– Я мог заметить быстрее. Твои синяки, – Дерек кивком головы указывает на один из них. То, что Стайлз засмотрелся на его бедра, они могут обсудить позже.

　 　– Волче, ты оборотень, синяки тебе – что комариный укус. Я даже не обратил на них внимания, только сейчас понял, что они не мои, потому что не помню, чтобы я в тех местах ударялся. С моей координацией движений, гематомы – мои такие же лучшие друзья, как и Скотт.

　 　Дерек не выглядит убежденным, но ничего не говорит.

　 　– Надо позвонить остальным, – решает он, – заклинание действует на всю стаю, не только на меня.

　 　– Не думаю, – Стайлз качает головой. – Во время обряда я был оператором ритуала, а для мази мы использовали твою кровь. Стая не связана с тобой кровно, вряд ли на них заклинание вообще подействовало. Его цель исказилась, и магия сконцентрировалась на нас. 

　 　Дерек все равно обзванивает всех, и они убеждаются, что Стайлз прав: ритуал сработал только для альфы и искры.

　 　Дерек немного успокаивается. Он обрабатывает ладонь Стайлза противоожоговым спреем, прыскает немного на бинты и перевязывает травмированную ладонь. Стайлз морщится, но стойко терпит. Когда он заканчивает, Стайлз благодарит его, и Дереку кажется, будто Стайлз думает, что он сейчас уйдет. Но Дерек не уходит – он проводит весь день рядом, подолгу держа перевязанную руку и забирая боль. Он готовит Стайлзу завтрак и ланч, кормит его китайской едой, которую Стайлз достал из холодильника на поздний обед, потому что тот не может держать палочки здоровой рукой и отказывается брать вилку. Стайлз сильно смущается, а Дерека, на удивление, не беспокоит тот факт, что они едят с одних палочек – ему лень каждый раз менять их. Косвенный поцелуй, думает он, а его кончики ушей алеют. 

　 　Когда Стайлз ложится спать, Дерек остаётся в гостиной на диване. Он думает, что ему придется отказаться на этот месяц от тренировок, бега босиком и еще многих вещей, пока заклинание не исчерпает себя. Стайлз – не последний для него человек, Дереку легко отказаться от многого, если это будет нужно для Стайлза.

　 　Он засыпает с пониманием, что в этом месяце в его жизни будет очень много Стайлза. Дерек не против.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
